


"No, thank you," is what I should've said, I should be in bed

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Art, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, There Is Only One Bed, shh they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: But I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?Boy, oh boy I love ya when I fall for that.-And they were rOOMMATES.





	"No, thank you," is what I should've said, I should be in bed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/19/19. It got over a hundred likes, which for little old me was so exciting since it was 2 days after my birthday.
> 
> WHO'S PUMPED FOR WAYWARD SON? I bought the book on my Kindle but was so busy with college shit that I haven't had time to read it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Weak" by AJR.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
